Si Tampan Berjiwa Serigala?
by Kecebong
Summary: Neji menitipkan Hinata dalam keadaan untuh padanya, maka Sasuke pun harus mengembalikan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti sedia kala. Tidak tergores, tidak lecet, dan tidak ada bekas habis diraba-raba. /For SHDL 2013/


Rasanya Hinata masih belum bisa mempercayai indera penglihatannya. Sungguh, pria yang sedang menyeduh teh celup di samping _pantry_ itu tampak amat berbeda dengan sosok yang pernah ada dalam memorinya. Sosok itu tampak pendiam, cerdas, dan lembut. Ah, jangan lupakan kacamata minus yang tidak pernah absen dari maniak _game_ itu. _Well_, itu adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang bertahun-tahun lalu Hinata kenal.

Dan sekarang… berbeda. Amat berbeda!

_Oh, gosht!_ Sejak kapan penggila _game online_ itu memiliki dada yang begitu bidang? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki perut ideal yang membuat Hinata sedikit merasa tegang? Dan…sejak kapan pula pria itu sudah setengah telanjang?

Jika Hinata tidak salah mengira-ngira, rasanya belum ada setengah jam dia berada di apartemen mewah sang Uchiha. Benar, beberapa menit yang lalu Neji baru saja berpamitan padanya dan Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dada Hinata heboh seketika. Terlebih saat ekor matanya menangkap seringai jahat sang serigala.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian di sini?" Hinata mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Sejenak dia meneguk saliva. Demi Jashin, kenapa pria itu harus pamer dada segala?

"Hn," Sasuke menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Hinata, kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya. _Oh, God! _Kenapa di tempat semewah ini hanya ada satu sofa besar saja? Dan kenapa dada serigala itu seolah mengatakan 'Hei, cantik,_ let's touch me…eat me! Aha aha aha…_' _SShhttt_….. Hinata harus benar-benar menjaga radius pandangannya agar tidak melihat objek yang mampu membuat imajinasinya menari-nari dengan liar. "Jadi, kau akan berapa lama di Konoha?" satu pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata bernapas lega.

"Sekitar satu minggu atau maksimal sepuluh hari," Hinata memilih untuk menyesap cankir teh-nya. "Besok sesi wawancara, lalu…" Hinata mencoba untuk kembali mengingat _schedule_-nya. "…ah, dua hari setelahnya baru pengumuman siapa saja yang lulus seleksi tahap pertama,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sejenak Hinata melihat pria itu mengamati dirinya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau tampak berbeda," heh? Masa? Demi apa? Keh, justu Sasukelah yang menurut Hinata amat sangat berbeda dari yang dulu dikenalnya. Rasanya sedikit canggung karena mata gelap pria itu kini seolah menelanjanginya hanya dengan menatapnya.

Salah tingkah, kini Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras. _Damn!_ Bahkan kini tatapan pria itu membuat Hinata sulit untuk bernapas. "Kau kerja dimana?" oke, Hinata harus selalu mencoba untuk menepis jauh-jauh bayangan-bayangan liar dalam otaknya.

"Akatsuki," Sasuke menjawab sambil terus memandang mata pucat Hinata. "Kau tahu?"

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di Konoha," Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain. "Coba kutebak," Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih santai. Mata pucatnya memandang jenaka pada wajah tampan pria yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak dijumpainya. "kau _programer,_ hm?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu meminum teh dari cangkirnya. "Kau benar," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa pekerjaan itu memang cocok untukmu," Hinata ikut meminum tehnya. Syukurlah kini Hinata mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Sungguh gawat jika salah tingkah masih terus menghinggapinya. _Well_, itu bukan salah Hinata. Salahkan saja tubuh seksi sang Uchiha beserta wajah tampannya!

"Omong-omong," Hinata kembali merasakan perutnya bergejolak saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. "aku hanya memiliki satu ranjang untuk tidur,"

"Heh?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah berbagi tempat tidur denganmu," sumpah demi bisul Jashin, Hinata bisa melihat seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke.

_Oh Em Ji!_ Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

* * *

_**Si Tampan Berjiwa Serigala?**_

_**By Kecebong**_

_**Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dedicated for SHDL 2013**_

.

.

.

* * *

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sasuke terus saja meneriakkan kata itu dalam benaknya. Sungguh, kedatangan Neji malam ini ke apartemennya membawa petaka luar biasa. Brengsek! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Neji malah akan pergi ke luar kota? Dan kenapa pria itu harus menitipkan adiknya pada Sasuke selama di Konoha?

Keh, Hinata akan menginap selama tujuh atau sepuluh hari di apartemennya? Yang benar saja? Baru beberapa jam Hinata berada di ruang yang sama bersamanya saja cukup membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

_God!_ Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata yang dulu mungil, lugu, dan manis beberapa tahun belakangan? Sasuke ingat, dulu saat dirinya masih berstatus mahasiswa tingkat tiga, Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMA semester pertama.

Hinata adalah sosok adik baginya. Sosok yang begitu manis dan sopan padanya. Hanya saja setelah Sasuke wisuda dan memulai karirnya, dia tidak pernah lagi berjumpa dengan sosok adik sahabatnya. Dan kini setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, Neji datang membawa Hinata dalam versi dewasa—yang begitu mempesona—untuk tinggal bersamanya. Memang hanya untuk sementara sampai Hinata dinyatakan lolos seleksi perekrutan karyawan di salah satu perusahaan asuransi, tapi tetap saja…..rasanya sungguh sulit untuk mengendalikan diri saat bersama Hinata.

Matanya, tubuhnya, senyumnya….astaga! Bahkan membanyangkan Hinata akan berbagi tempat tidur dengannya saja, rasanya membuat Sasuke ingin segera melihat persediaan pengaman di lacinya. _Damn!_ Pikiran sesat macam apa itu?

Ya Tuhan, tolong jernihkan isi kepala Sasuke saat bersama Hinata. Demi apapun, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin merusak salah satu aset berharga keluarga Hyuuga. Neji menitipkan Hinata dalam keadaan untuh padanya, maka Sasuke pun harus mengembalikan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti sedia kala. Tidak tergores, tidak lecet, dan tidak ada bekas habis diraba-raba.

"Sasuke, boleh aku tidur lebih dulu?" tidur katanya?

"Hn," Sasuke harus bisa mengendalikan isi pikirannya. Matanya kini memandang pada layar personal computer yng terletak di samping tempat tidur..

"Hei, Sasuke," Hinata yang mencoba untuk memejamkan mata di tempat tidur memandang ke arahnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau punya pacar?" _shit!_

"Tidak," Kalau hanya untuk _one night stand_ bukan termasuk pacar, kan? "Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata sejenak.

"Tidak ada," Hinata menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. "Selamat malam," dan akhirnya dia memejamkan mata.

Sungguh, jiwa serigala Sasuke seolah berteriak agar memangsa Hinata yang terlelap di ranjangnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Neji akan memutilasinya jika Sasuke menuruti nafsunya. Jadi? Mungkin Sasuke harus mempertimbangkan tawaran Hidan untuk memperbanyak menonton video religi bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau memang senang bertelanjang dada, ya?" Hinata akhirnya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya karena pagi ini pun Sasuke tetap melakukan aksi pamer dada. Pagi ini Hinata bangun cukup pagi untuk mempersiapkan sarapan serta beberapa berkas untuk menghadapi sesi wawancara.

Sasuke menyereringai kemudian duduk bersama Hinata untuk menikmati kudapan. "Kau merasa terganggu?" Sasuke menatap aneh pada gelas berisi susu yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak juga," Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke dapat melihat jelas pandangan aneh Sasuke ke arah segelas susu yang sengaja dibuatnya. "Susu baik untuk kesehatan," ujar Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku anak TK?" namun meski berkata seperti itu, toh Sasuke meminumnya juga. "Pukul berapa kau berangkat?" Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang mengunyah roti selainya.

"Delapan lewat lima belas,"

"Aku antar,"

"Tidak usah," Hinata meminum gelas susunya, kemudian kembali mengunyah roti.

"Aku antar," kembali Sasuke mengatakannya. Mata hitamnya tampak menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terserahlah,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan ini membuat Hinata berdebar seketika.

.

.

.

'_**Kenapa tidak angkat teleponku? Jahat ih. Kangen nih, ketemuan yuk!'**_

Sasuke berdecak. Keh, siapa pula yang mengiriminya pesan? Tidak ada nama, nomor pun Sasuke tidak kenal, sok-sok akrab lagi. Memilih untuk acuh, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar komputernya.

_Smartphone_ Sasuke kembali bergetar. Pria itu berdecak lagi, sungguh rasanya dia ingin mematahkan hidung si pengirim pesan yang tanpa identitas itu. Mengganggu saja!

'_**Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan pada Hinata?'**_

Sasuke tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Neji. Otak jeniusnya kini mulai membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Neji saat mengetik pesan untuknya. Pasti amat menghibur Sasuke, hm?

'_**Hanya berbagi tempat tidur. Bukan masalah, hn?'**_

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. Semalam itu—demi popok Jashin—merupakan malam paling melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Berbaring di samping tubuh seksi—_damn!_—perempuan dengan tidak melakukan apapun adalah hal paling konyol.

Bayangkan ssaja, Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk menjaga tangannya agar tidak tergoda untuk melakukan aksi raba-raba. _Hell!_ Yang benar saja! Tapi….mana mungkin Sasuke akan mengkhianati amanat sahabatnya?

'_**Jaga tanganmu, brengsek!'**_

Oh, oh…haruskah Sasuke mengikat kedua tangannya saat akan pergi tidur?

'_**Memohonlah, Cantik!'**_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Matanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Hm, jam berapa sekarang? Apakah wawancara Hinata sudah selesai ? Oke, sebaiknya Sasuke menelponnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Rasanya sedikit canggung saat beberapa teman yang melakukan wawancara mengerling ke arah Hinata.

"Pacarmu?"dan satu kalimat itu membuat Hinata ingin bersembunyi saja di dalam calon kantornya. Demi apapun, Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Sasuke—dengan mobil kerennya—tengah menunggu dirinya. Ah, jangan lupakan tatapan orang sekitar yang begitu menatap kagum pada sosok pria rupawan yang sengaja datang menjemputnya.

Oke, Hinata akui sosok Sasuke yang berpakaian santai itu terlihat amat tampan. Hinata dengan _heels_ hitamnya melangkah menghampiri pria tampan itu.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan?" Hinata sempat tercekat saat Sasuke menarik tangan dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Hinata melirik jam tangannya, pukul dua siang.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat hari ini," bohong! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang sengaja Sasuke tinggalkan di kantornya. "Mau langsung pulang?"

Hinata memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Hm, bahan makanan di kulkasmu banyak yang sudah kosong. Bisa kita ke super market sebentar?"

"Tentu," dan rasanya sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seorang penurut seperti ini? Bukankah Sasuke selalu menjadi si pemegang otoritas? Bukankah selalu Sasuke yang mengutarakan keinginan dan si wanita hanya bisa menerima tanpa ada perlawanan?

_God!_ Hinata benar-benar petaka bagi kelangsungan hidup liar Sasuke. Tapi…Hinata juga akan menjadi awal dari segala kenikmatan yang begitu menjanjikan.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu Hinata tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Nyaman merupakan satu kata yang mewakili perasaan Hinata saat tinggal di sana. Sungguh! Belum pernah Hinata merasa begitu nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang bukan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Neji yang masih berada di Suna memang kadang melepon untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar. Ah, jangan lupakan juga nasihat-nasihat Neji yang mengatakan agar Hinata menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Sasake itu pangeran tampan berjiwa serigala, Sasuke itu si mesum doyan raba-raba, Sasuke begini, Sasuke begitu. Dan Hinata percaya? Tentu saja iya!

Sejauh ini, sudah sekitar lima wanita yang Hinata temui—entah di mall, di taman, bahkan yang datang ke apartemen—mengaku bahwa mereka adalah teman kencan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke selalu mengiyakan saat Hinata menanyakan kebenarannya. Mereka 'pernah' menjadi teman kencan Sasuke. Tapi bukan 'sedang' berkencan dengan pria seksi itu.

_So,_ Hinata rasanya cukup lega. Sasuke jujur padanya. _Well,_ dari segala aspek yang ada, jujur merupakan hal yang menurut Hinata paling penting dalam diri seorang pria. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Hinata kini mulai merasakan perasaan yang bertahun-tahun lalu sempat singgah dalam hatinya. Ya, Hinata mulai kembali menyukai sosoknya. Sosok Uchiha yang selalu terlihat luar biasa di matanya.

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring kotornya," _see?_ Bahkan pria itu selalu berusaha membantunya.

Oh,_ God! _Hinata benar-benar mulai jatuh cinta pada sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hari kedelapan bertepatan dengan hari hasil seleksi diumumkan. Rabu siang ini sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bolos kerja dan menemani Hinata melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Huh, kantor asuransi sialan! Seharusnya pengumuman itu bisa diakses secara _on line,_ sehingga para calon karyawan tidak usah repot-repot datang ke perusahaan hanya untuk memastikan pengumuman.

Apakah Hinata akan diterima? _Sure!_ Sasuke yakin ribuan persen perempuan yang begitu ulet seperti Hinata akan diterima. Meski dengan umur yang masih cukup muda dan pengalaman yang belum seberapa, Sasuke yakin Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk diterima berkerja. Hinata pantas menuai segala hasil kerja kerasnya.

Telepon?

Tidak?

Telepon?

Tidak?

Haruskah Sasuke menyusul ke kantornya?

_Arrrgghh!_ Sungguh Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu berita dari Hinata.

Eh, omong-omong setelah hasil pengumuman sudah ada, bagaimana nanti dengan Hinata? Apakah akan tinggal bersamanya, tinggal di aprtemen yang berbeda, atau justru kembali ke kota asalnya? _Hell!_ Yang terakhir itu ingin Sasuke buang jauh-jauh hingga ke neraka.

Jauh dari Hinata? Jangan bercanda!

.

.

.

'_**Syukurlah kalau kau diterima. Aku ikut senang, Hime.' **_

Hinata tersenyum melihat pesan dari Neji. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata segera membalas pesan dari kakaknya. Pukul lima sore, Hinata baru pulang menuju apartemen yang selama delapan hari menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Hm, seharusnya Sasuke dudah pulang. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakan secara langsung berita bahagia pada sosok yang selalu membantunya.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar saat Hinata berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

'_**Omong-omong, kau sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di mana? '**_

Benar juga. Hinata belum memikirkannya. Astaga! Hinata lupa. Tidak mungkin selamanya Hinata akan terus tinggal bersama Sasuke di sana.

Lalu Hinata akan tinggal di mana? Bersama kakaknya? _No!_ Tinggal bersama Neji hanya akan mengurangi ruang bebasnya. Neji amat protektif padanya. Bukankah Hinata sudah dewasa? Dan karena itulah Hinata ingin menikmati masa dewasnya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dewasa. Contohnya? Membawa pacar menginap _maybe_—itu contoh ringannya.

'_**Entahlah. Tapi aku akan memikirkannya.'**_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Neji, Hinata mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang begitu nyaman baginya.

"Aku pulang," Hinata dapat menangkap senyuman dari wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang berada di dapur. Dengan langkah yang pelan Hinata menghampiri pria yang sedang memasak sup kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" pria itu bertanya sambil mengaduk sup. Mata hitamnya tampak penasaran saat menatap Hinata.

Tuhan, delapan hari itu memang singkat. Meski begitu…..

"Aku diterima," —banyak hal-hal yang kini melekat kuat. Seperti wangi tubuhnya, sikap jenaknya, keusilannya, serta kelembutannya. Hinata akan merasa kehilangan semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri pria yang kini dipeluknya. "Terimakasih," bisik Hinata pada punggung pria yang begitu dicintainya meski hanya dalam waktu sekejap saja.

Sasuke tersenyum. Entah mengapa rasa bahagia yang baru saja muncul tersingkirkan begitu saja dengan rasa pedih yang hadir tiba-tiba. Kepala Sasuke terasa kosong entah mengapa. Sebelum ketololan menguasainya, Sasuke mematikan kompor kemudian membalik posisi untuk dapat memeluk Hinata lebih leluasa.

Pelukan pertama setelah delapan hari bersama. Terasa hangat dan juga menyanyat.

Bukankah mereka seharusnya meluapkan dengan suka cita? Bukankah berita itu merupakan berita bahagia? Tapi kenapa…. Kenapa malah seperti mendengar berita duka?

"Jadi setelah malam ini, kita tidak akan tinggal bersama?" Sasuke mulai untuk berdamai dengan fakta. Fakta bahwa dia akan berjauhan dengan Hinata.

"Mungkin saja?" Hinata menyusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan lengan Sasuke lebih erat memeluknya. "Kau akan merindukanku?"

Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Bukankah kau yang akan merindukanku?" ujar Sasuke.

Sungguh rasanya amat nyaman berada dalam posisi tersebut bersama Hinata. Sasuke bisa leluasa mencium wangi rambutnya, wangi kulit lehernya, dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Tolol! Kenapa Sasuke baru berani sekarang melakukannya? Seharusnya Sasuke bisa merasakan kedekatan ini sejak lama.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu," Hinata membuat jarak dari pria di hadapannya. Mata pucatnya menatap lembut pada mata gelap Sasuke.

"Jangan harap aku akan merindukanmu," meski berkata begitu, namun akhirnya bibir keduanya mulai bertemu.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai mengirim pesan saat lengan Sasuke melingkari perutnya. Dengan perlahan, lengan besar itu menggeser posisi tidur Hinata agar lebih menempel pada tubuh hangat pria yang kini memeluk punggungnya.

"Ada pesan masuk di ponselku?" bisikan pria itu tepat di telinganya membuat Hinata memejamkan mata. Hinata meletakkan ponsel di atas bantal, kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Pulsaku habis, jadi aku pinjam ponselmu untuk mengirim pesan pada Neji," Hinata merasakan hembusan napas hangat di leher belakangnya. Jemari-jemari mungil Hinata digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tulis untuknya?" dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap, Sasuke masih bisa melihat senyum Hinata. dikecupnya leher perempuan yang telah memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

Hinata menggerakan tubuh untuk merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap tubuh pria di sampingnya. "Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu," senyum Hinata mengembang dan membuat Sasuke merasakan rasa hangat dalam dadanya.

"Hm, jadi apa alasan yang membuatmu mau tinggal bersamaku?" Sasuke merengkuh lembut tubuh Hinata. Kembali mencari posisi yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

"Karena kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke menaikan alis saat Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. Ketika Sasuke hendak protes, bibir lembut Hinata yang menciumi lehernya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_Ck_, Hinata mulai nakal rupannya. Dan kini biarlah Sasuke menikmati tindakan nakal kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Dan omong-omong bagaimana reaksi Neji? _Well_, silahkan bayangkan sendiri!

.

.

.

* * *

**Bong's Note :**

* * *

MUKYAAAA~! Naon ieu! #Sunda wannabe

Oke, ini fic bong bikin ngebut un! Mumpung ga disibukin ama kegiatan kuliah dan kegiatan gaje lainnya.

Gomen kalo kurang panjang dan alurnya kecepetan ya un. Yah, seperti inilah karya bong. Tapi bong tetep bikin dengan sepenuh hati kok.

Sankyuu udah mau baca fic aneh bong. Oya, terapi bong kata dokter mungkin dua bulan lagi kelar. _Fyuuh,_ setahun bolak-balik ke dokter dan minum obat tiap hari akhirnya berhasil! #tebar-tebar duit recehan

Tahu _tuberculosis_? Nah,nah, itu tuh penyakit bong un. Entah kenapa penyakit abah-abah itu nemplok ke tubuh seksi bong. Naksir kali yak? #plak

Tapi dengan perjuangan keras, uang yang menguras(?), dan juga disertai air mata yang mengalir deras, akhirnya bong bisa tersenyum puas! Sukurin lu bakteri jelek! Mati! Mati! Matiiiiii! #ngos-ngosan

Well, sekali lagi bong ucapin makasih atas dukungan dan do'anya.

Mohon maaf atas kesalahan apapun yang pernah bong lakuin.

Jaa, Minna...


End file.
